Winchester sister (story 3)
by chandlerriggsfuturewife
Summary: After the last hunt with Sam and Dean, Kelsey is restless. She is depressed, laying on the bed all day, motionless. She wants a new life, she goes on an online dating site, and creates a new profile, she needs a new life.


Winchester sister (story 3 fanfic)

Takes place in the 6th season

Previously: Kelsey finds a case, she goes alone after her and her brothers have a fight, but it i too much to handle. And when Sam Dean and Bobby arrive, the unbelievable happens...!

Now: After the last hunt with Sam and Dean, Kelsey is restless. She is depressed, laying on the bed all day, motionless. She wants a new life, she goes on an online dating site, and creates a new profile.  
_

Since she was possessed, Kelsey, is so tired and, cautious. She is so caught up with the whole, coincidence. She helped get Lucifer back in his cage, then left. Also because of Sam. She called Dean, she was too tired to sleep, or rest.

"Hello."

"Hey, it's Kelsey."

"Hey what's up?"

"Nothing much. How can you be, not possessed?"

"Get a tattoo like me and Sam did." He texted her a picture of the symbol.

"Okay, thanks."

"So how's life?"

"I don't know what to do with my life. Ever since our last hunt, I'm so... Scared."

"Give up hunting, start a new life. Get a husband, kids, go to college."

"Like Sam did. Oh my god I miss him so much!"

"You can make it work, I believe that you can do great things. And I miss him too."

"Thank you. And yeah, love that twin!"

"Yup, try to forget that night. And what happened to Sam."

"Okay, I'll try."

"Nice talking to you again."

"Sure, anytime."

"Bye."

"Bye."  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
Kelsey got to a tattoo place. She showed him the picture.

"Yeah, I can make it happen. Where do you want it?"

"Right here." She pointed to the top right of her back.

They were about 7 minutes into it.

"You know, odd thing. I had two men come in here wanting a tattoo like this a few years ago."

"Was one really tall? About 6' 4"?"

"Yeah, the other one was a smart ass."

"Yup, those are my brothers."

"Wow, you look just like 'em."

"Not really. Heh."

"Yeah, I thought you would take that as a compliment. My daughter was in here when they got their's done, she thought they were cute."

"Uh..."

"So um, what do you do for a job?"

"I don't have one."

"Well, I am looking for an assistant."

"To do what?"

"Get the ink ready, put the coloring on the paper for the tattoo."

"The sticky thing that you put on right before you start it so that it leaves the design right where you want it?"

"Yes, it's called a template."

"Okay, we'll see."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
A little over a year went by and Kelsey was feeling a little more confident in herself, her brother got out of hell, she got a new job that pays well, 20$ an hour for 5 hours and 6 days. She gets 600$ a week, which is 16,800$ a month and 201,600$ a year. She has so much money for being an assistant because the tattoo artist is the most popular in the area. She found a new boyfriend online and has gone on a few dates with, they've been dating for almost 10 months. They were going on another date today.

"Man, I love Spring, it's so beautiful and peaceful." She was laying on him in the grass looking up at the clouds.

"You're beautiful."  
She fed him a strawberry.  
"We should go out on my dad's boat sometime."

"That would be fun."

"Speaking on parents, when am I ever going to meet yours?"

"You can't, my mom died when I was 6 months old in a fire, Caren was killed by Bobby, my dad died about 4 years ago remember I told you about that? Bobby is like a while from here, he probably doesn't want to be bothered right now."

"Can I meet them?"

"I don't know, they're probably days from here."

"I can wait. Hehehehe just kidding. How long my plane?"

"I have no idea. Hold on, I'll call Sam."

"Hello?"

"Hey hey Sammy!"

"Hey Kels. Find another case for us?"

"No, I gave up hunting. My boyfriend wants to meet you, I'm in Lawrence, how far away are you?"

"We're in Plattsburgh, New York, so about 21 hours and 12 mins, it's 1,378.1 miles."

"Okay, can you stay there for maybe a week?"

"Sure, we were going to stay here for a little while anyway."

"We will be on the next flight." She was excited to see her Sammy again.

"Okay, see you tomorrow night?"

"Yup."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

"We're going tonight. It takes 21 hours and 12 mins, so we'll try to find a plane that leaves around 6:30."

"Okay."

"I should go buy our tickets at my house."

"Okay, see you in 2 hours, make sure you bring everything."

"I will, love you babe."

"Love you too."

Kelsey got to her apartment and started looking online and started packing.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
They got to Plattsburgh and rented a hotel room in The Comfort Inn. She went to the room Sam and Dean were staying in while Nate unpacked his clothes. She walked in the door. Saw posters and pieces of paper all over the walls.

"Working on something huh?"

"Kelsey."  
She walked over to Sam and sat on the bed with him.

"Nice to see you again, been a while."

"No kidding."

"Where's Dean?"

"He's downstairs getting into the buffet."

"Pie?"

"Yeah."

"Go figure."

"So whatcha been up to?"

"I got a dog."

"What kind?"

"A Newfoundland."

"Cool."

"Yeah, Nate has a Rottweiler."

"What are their names?"

"Mine is Lucky, Nate's is Chance."

"Nice, but I thought that you didn't like dogs."

"WHAT? I live for dogs! It was Julie that didn't like dogs."

"Who's Julie?"

"Dad's friend, the one that use to babysit you and Dean when Dad first started hunting."

"Oh yeah."

"Hey, did you know that they have chocolate pudding pie here? AMAZING!"

"Hey Dean."

"Hey Kelsey."

"So what's up?"

"My forehead."

"I thought you would say the ceiling, your forehead is only up to you. It's down to Sam."

"So what are you doing here?"

"Nate wanted to meet you guys, my brothers. Since he can't meet Dad Mom or Bobby.-"

"Why not Bobby?"

"Do you really think its a good idea to bring my sex toy to my over-protective 'father'?"

"Good point."

"Yeah..."

"So where is Nate?"

"He's unpacking our stuff while I cane here to see you."

"Okay..."

"I can go get him if you want."

"Kelsey it's pretty late, we'll meet him in the morning."(S)

"That's a good point, bye guys."

"Later."  
She got back to the room. And got in bed with Nate. He put her arm around her.

"How they doing?"

"Good. Dammit!"

"What?"

"I forgot to ask Bobby if he can watch Lucky and Chance."

"It's okay, just call him in the morning. Right before we left I put Lucky in her kennel and gave her a big bowl of food and water. Same for Chance."

"Okay, I just have to make sure she's okay. She needs to be brushed everyday, if she isn't brushed, there will be stray hair, everywhere. Plus she needs her daily walk, and her meds."

"Calm down, I'm sure she'll be fine until the morning. Bobby is probably busy with working on some case anyway."

"Okay, you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"Yeah yeah."

"Heh, love you babe."

"Love you too."

The next morning. Kelsey woke up to a radio blasting music.

"Nate could you turn that down?" She yelled politely. Nate never takes a shower without his radio.  
"Nate! Nate?"  
She got worried and ran into the bathroom, he poked his head out of the shower.

"Jees babe, you okay?"

"You weren't answering, I was worried, you know I have a colorful background."

"I'm okay."  
She turned down the music a little.

"Okay."  
She walked out. Nate was done in the shower, and got dressed and ready. They were in the elevator.

"You ready?"

"I'm ready."

"Okay, remember, they're on a case, so it going to be messy."

"Can't be any messier than my bedroom last month."

"That was a disaster. But it could be more messy, they're my brothers remember?"

"Yeah, you can make a mess when you want."  
They got there and in the hallway. They walked up to the room door and opened it.

"Hey guys." There were food wrappers, paper, popcorn all over the floor.

"Hey Kels."

"What happened to this place?"(N)

"Told you."(K)

"Dean threw a gussy fit last night and decided to through his popcorn. He was watching a documentary on what we're... Um never mind."

"He knows."

"Oh, well watching a documentary on what we're hunting."

"Which is?"

"A Eve, the mother of all."

"Mother of all monsters?"

"Yes babe."

"She's doing bad bad things. She made a few people do the same thing, controlled them. She makes them continue what they're doing when she catches them, them makes them go home, and kill their wives."(S)

"Wow, um... Should we be... Scared?"

"No hun, we'll be fine. Even if you did try to kill me I would hit you really hard on the head so you would realize what you're doing."

"Oh, uh..."

"Don't worry, I don't hit that hard."

"Heh, yeah, right."(S)

"Anyways, where's Dean?..."

"Buffet." They both said at the same time.

"Why?"(N)

"Dean LOVES pie."(K)

"Oh, cool, me too."

"Not as much as him."

"Okay then. Should we wait for him?"

"Nah, he'll be back soon."

"Okay."  
They waited five minutes.

"Okay Sammy I'm back." He saw Kelsey and Nate. "And you brought friends."

"Dean, this is my boyfriend Nate. Dean, Nate. Nate, Dean."

"I've heard a lot about you, and that you love pie."

"Yes I do."

"Don't forget about his car."(K)

"Oh yeah, the 1967 black Chevrolet Impala."

"Yeah. I guess you have heard a lot about me."

"You have no idea."

"Does he know?" Dean whispered to Kelsey.

"Yes. I told him everything."

"Okay, uh not exactly the kind of family reunion I expected but..."

"So what are you guys going to do while you're here?"(D)

"Well, I was thinking about taking him to see that new movie 'The Purge'."

"Oh that's that new horror movie."

"Yup, you know I live for those."

"And dogs."(S)

"Yeah. Well we have to get going."(K)

"Nice meeting you."(N)

"Yeah, you too."(D)

"Bye guys."

"Bye."

A week had passed, they were now at home, and they started to look at houses together.

"I like this one." Nate said as he was walking down the beach with Kelsey, on their 24th date.

"I don't think its big enough. With twins on the way..."

"What?"

"I wanted a good place to tell you."

"I'm having two kids with my girlfriend that is only 28."

"Yeah, I know, I'm a little old to be having kids."

"No that's okay, I have a cousin that had kids when she was 40."

"Wow, 40?"

"Yup."

"I feel young now."

"Good."

"So what do you think about the idea?"

"Of kids?" She nodded. "I think we are going to have two beautiful children. How many months?"

"About 6."

"So 3 left. WAIT! You spent 6 months pregnant and I didn't know about it? Wow you are sneaky."

"Remember that appointment I went to a couple days ago that I said was for my finger that I broke 2 years ago?"

"Yeah..."

"That was an ultrasound."

"Wow, what are we having?"

"A boy and a girl."

"YES! You have a fashion model and I have a football buddy."

"Okay hehe."

"Can't wait. You have a very skinny pregnancy."

"Thank you."

"Heh, you're skinny and beautiful anyways."

"How would you know? I've been like this for 6 months. Hehehehheheh just kidding."

"Love you."

"Love you too."  
Lucky and Chance ran up to them, right by their sides.

"Hey girl." She bent down and shook the crap out of her head.  
"Hehe, look at the fur flying out of you." Kelsey put Lucky on her leish.  
"Woaw girl. WOOOAAAAWWWW!"  
Lucky took off running.

"KELSEY! LET GO!"

But she didn't, she almost tripped over her own feet. Then she looked back at Nate and Chance who just got right behind her feet just enough to trip her and she went face first into the sand that for some reason had a piece of metal right where her face went. Nate ran to Kelsey as fast as he could when she face planted. The dogs took off running. He got to Kelsey and picked her up, so that she was face up. There was blood all over her face. Of course everyone watched it happen.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" A random whiteness yelled. He ran over to them.

"How hard did she hit?"

"I saw as much as you did. Maybe about like 10mph. It's pretty bad." She was passed out from hitting her head so hard.

"Is she going to live? Oh god. Oh god." The ambulance got to the beach. They got her on one of those stretcher looking thingies.

"Either one of you want to come with?" The EMT asked while the other EMTs were getting her into the ambulance. Nate got into the ambulance and started crying as he watched Kelsey.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
When they got to the hospital he wasn't aloud in the ER, so he called Dean from Kelsey's phone because he left his on the towel in the sand at the beach, also because he didn't have Dean's number.

"Hey Kelsey."

"It's Nate..."

"Where's Kels?"

"In the ER."

"What happened?"

"Lucky was running really fast and she had her leish and Chance tripped her from behind. She landed on her face on metal."

"Where did this happen?"

"The beach."

"With metal?"

"I was wondering why it was there too."

"Where are you right now?"

"California."

"Oh, I'll find directions."

"You don't HAVE to come, you can if you want to but..."

"She's a 6th month pregnant 28 year old, she's my baby sister, I have to make sure she and the babies are okay."

"When did she tell you about the pregnancy?"

"When she tested it. Why when did she tell you?"

"Right before she fell."

"Oh, she probably had a good reason."

"When she said it, I could tell she regretted telling me."

"Okay, well I will see you soon. Call me when you get the report."

"Will do."

"Bye."

"Bye."

The nurse came out into the hallway about 10 minutes later.

"Are you Mr. Nathaniel Whitesman?"

"Yes." He stood up.

"She has some damaged tissue, we need a parents approval to do surgery and to give her stitches. Since she isn't in the position to make the decision."

"Uh, yeah um, both of her parents died. She has two brothers and an uncle that I could call."

"Are one of the brothers older than her?"

"Both of them, Sam is older by 1 minute and 28 seconds. Dean is older by 4 years."

"Alright, is Dean available right now?"

"I can try to call him. He's on his way here from upstate New York."

"When did he leave?"

"I don't know, maybe like 5 minutes ago."

"Well can you call him? We still need his approval, Kelsey can't wait much longer."

"Yeah I can try."

"Did you get the report yet?"

"Sam?"

"Yeah, Deans driving."

"Dean's driving." Nate said to the nurse.  
"We need his approval to do surgery and also give Kels stitches."  
Sam held the phone up to Dean's head while Nate put them on speaker.

"I give doctors approval to give Kelsey surgery and stitches."

"Is she allergic to any medication?" The nurse asked Dean.

"No not that I know of. She is sensitive to penicillin though."

"Okay, thank you."

"Yeah." Sam took the phone back and the nurse walked away.

"What does she need surgery for?"

"She has some damaged tissue."

"Oh. Okay. Where are the dogs?"

"I don't know, they ran off."

"Ugh." Sam sighed.

"I hope they're okay."

"Me too."

"Thanks, well we'll see you when you get here."

"Yup."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Sir, you may come in the room for her surgery if you would like.?"

"Okay, sure."

"But you have to put this on." She handed his a white mask.  
When he got in the OR, he started to tear up when he saw Kelsey laying on that table. He reached in his pocket and felt something, he pulled it out. He forgot it was in there, it was a proposal ring that he was going to put on Lucky's collar and have her run to Kelsey. There was a piece of paper on the top part when he opened it up that said "Marry Me?". He started to cry a little when he realized that if she got part of her brain messed up, that he may never be able to see her in a beautiful white gown with the vail over her face with her hair up all beautiful walking down in sand with Lucky or Chance, or both, that is if he ever found them. He was sad that she wouldn't be able to walk down with her father, but she would walk with the memory of him. Maybe she could walk down with Dean, Sam would definitely be his best man, he doesn't have any brothers, or best friends. When he thought that, he realized they had a lot in common. Both lost their fathers, have no sisters, or other friends, she might have some old hunting buddies though. He then realized how in love with her he really was. He looked at the bottom of the door and it had a shadow that stayed there, then there was two. He saw a piece of paper go under the door. Nate walked over and picked it off the floor and brought it back to where he was standing. He opened it, it says "Hey Nate, it's Sam and Dean, if you can, could you please come out of the room? I know you love her, but its probably best to not see her in this condition.  
Sam"  
He looked over at a nurse that was standing next to the door, he walked over and whispered into her ear,  
"Can I go out? I can't take it in here, it's just..."  
She opened the door and let him out.

"Hey."

"What's that?" Sam pointed to the box. Nate opened it.

"I was going to propose at the beach."

"Who would be the wedding party for your side?"

"Well I was thinking that Kelsey could walk down with Dean, since she can't with John. And Sam would be my best man."

"What about Kelsey?"

"I don't know, we don't have very many friends."

"What about... No she's dead, oh uh, what about... No, she's dead. Um... OOH what about Kelly?"

"Who's Kelly?"

"Her best friend in high school."

"Oh uh, I don't know, if I can get ahold of her..."

"Can't be too hard."

"Yeah well."

A nurse came out of the OR, they could see she was a little teared up. She was running actually, a lot of people started running in the room with machines.

"Woaw Woaw Woaw Woaw Woaw Woaw Woaw!" Dean said really fast to some of the people. Only one of them stopped.  
"What's going on?"

"We've lost her." He ran in the room.

"Oh my god." Nate said and turned around crying, he decided to take a walk down the hallway.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
About an hour later.  
Nate was calmed down and now was ready to see Kelsey. He walked in the room she was in. He was relieved to see she was awake and breathing.

"Hey babe."

"Hi."

"How you felling?"

"I dunno."

"I'm sorry, I thought I trained Chance better than that."

"It's okay, no permanent damage. I go have a scar on my neck though. Doesn't matter, it's barely noticeable."

"I love you, I'm glad you're okay."

"Loves you too."

"Ms. Winchester, you need to nap now."

"Okay."

"I'll just, sit over here."  
When Kelsey was asleep, Nate put the ring case on the table next to the bed. When Kelsey woke up, Nate was at lunch with Dean and Sam. No one told Bobby about it because they didn't think he needed to know. Kelsey was alright, nothing was going wrong, so they didn't bother. He was working a case anyway. Kelsey noticed the case, she picked it up and opened it. She was stunned. Kelsey was so excited, that she got out of bed, no reason she couldn't, and walked in the hall. When she saw Nate, she ran to him and hugged him really tight.  
"Yes yes yes!"  
It took him a second but he realized what she was hugging him for and he decided to hug her too, not as hard though, he didn't want to hurt her. Her nurse walked up to her and told her that she can be released from the hospital later that day, they just needed her signature.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day. They were shopping for new shoes and outfits, Nate loved shopping with Kelsey, as long as they got to go to Dick's or Gander Mountain. But he didn't care, he loved Kelsey, and loved being with her, wherever they were. They were walking to the car when they saw a piece of paper stapled to a tree that said,  
"FOUND DOG  
Black Newfoundland  
Named Lucky (she has a name tag but with no phone number)  
If this is your dog, please call  
1-793-1530-2496"  
There was another one under it and it said,  
"FOUND DOG  
Black and brown Rottweiler  
Named Chance (he has a name tag but with no phone number)  
If this is your dog, please call  
1-793-1530-2496"  
They took the papers and called the number

"Hello?"

"Hi, you have my dogs?"

"The Newfoundland and the Rottweiler?"

"Yes, oh my gosh we were worried sick!"

"They are in the kennels we bought for them."

"Oh, you didn't have to buy those. How much were they?"

"Don't worry about it, we are getting two dogs this fall, we needed kennels anyway."

"How are they doing?"

"Well, we found them on the side of the rode with their lieshes on, we thought they were lost so we picked them up. Lucky's paw has a bald spot though."

"The right front paw?"

"Yes."

"That's a birth mark."

"Oh ok. Our address is 2571 pike lane."

"You live in California right?"

"Yes, yes."

"Okay, won't be too long til we get there."

"Okay."

They hung up. Kelsey was there about 3 minutes later.

She walked up and almost knocked on the door when it opened. The dogs were on lieshes that were held by the woman behind them. They were so excited to see Kelsey.

"Hey guys." She started petting them.

"They missed you, they kept whining."

"I missed them too. Well, thank you for caring for them."

"Yeah sure."  
Kelsey took the lieshes and walked back home. Nate and Kelsey bought a house on the shore. Kelsey was now 8 and a half months pregnant, and she was starting to have very painful contractions. As she was walking up the stairs, holding her back and her stomach. She was having a hard time walking. As Kelsey was walking, she almost fell down the stairs, but Nate caught her. She thought that it would be a good idea to sleep downstairs, their house was huge, so they actually had a water bed downstairs, just cause they didn't feel like having it upstairs. Nate was sleeping upstairs. (10:48 PM), Nate was upstairs, thinking that he should go down with Kelsey, she was in a lot of pain, what if she fell and couldn't get up. What if her water broke and she wasn't able to move because of the pain. He walked downstairs and slept with her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next morning. Kelsey woke up, and she realized that Nate went to work. Nate have her a phone in her pocket if she had an emergency. Kelsey got up and knew that it was exactly three days after her dew date. She had a horrible contraction, she fell to the ground in pain, right when she realized she was laying in water.

"Oh shit."  
Her next door neighbor heard a loud sound that sounded like someone falling. She opened the door, walked inside.

"Mrs. Whitesman?"

"I'm in here, help."  
Lucie walked over to Kelsey, who was on the ground, in pain.

"What happened?"

"My dew date was three days ago, my water broke."

"Alright dear, let's get you to the hospital."  
They got in Lucie's car and drive to the hospital. Kelsey got all set up with the machines. Nate got there, ran to the room.

"Oh Kels."

"What are you doing here? I thought your boss said that you could've have any more days off."

"Yeah well my boss was a dick, so I quit. I'm not going to miss the birth of my children."

"Thanks Hun, but you didn't have to quit, AHHHH hoo, hoo, hoo. Ow."  
Her contractions were getting worse and worse as the minute goes by. Nate notices an ice pack wrapped in a towel near the bed. He grabs it and starts patting her face with it to make her cooler. She has to stay overnight, she gave birth to a beautiful girl, but she lost the boy. They were heart broken. They would try to have another. But until then, they would be raising a little baby girl.

"What are we going to name her?"

"How about, Charlie?"

Kelsey held her up.

"Charlie." She held her in her arms.  
"Welcome to the family baby Charlie."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX  
The next day they went home, they bought a few things in advance. As soon as they got home, they changed Charlie, and put her into a little baby dress. Nate picked up her birth certificate.

"Hey isn't this a little weird?"

"What?" She her attention towards Nate, continuing doing what she was already doing.

"Charlie was born May 3."

"So..."

"Wasn't your amd Sam's birthday May 2?"

"Oh fuck! I forgot to call him."

"It's okay, just call him now."

"Yeah."

"Hello."

"Hey Sammy, forgot about your birthday, sorry. My baby was born a day after us."

"It's okay, I forgot about your birthday too."

"How is this even possible? We have to same birthday."

They were laughing.

"Well, Happy Birthday and congrats."

"Thanks, Happy Birthday."

"Bye."

"Bye."

Hey, sorry it ended. I thought there was enough of this chapter. Or story. I'm doing stories instead of chapters because its easier and no one knows which chapter you haven't read yet, and I don't think it says if its updated or not. So I'm doing stories. Hope you liked it. More will be out soon.


End file.
